Twenty Shades
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: Twenty diffrent words, twenty diffrent expressions of love. (paring- Inez x Delete, all this is for those who love the paring. Not much of a summary, sorry.)


_Okay, I have always loves the show Cyberchase, every since I was a little girl. It was one of few shows I had ever had a strong connection with. Despite all the math, I still love it and honestly, for a few days now I had been thinking of how too write this and not making it look stupid. I think I failed at doing so, but whatever. The title of this is stupid too, I know._

_Anyway, this paring is Delete x Inez. I absolutely adore this paring, I'm not sure why, I just do. I never was a big fan of Jackie x Delete (because I never really liked Jackie.) and I don't like Inez x Matt because I see more of a sibling relationship between the two. But, we all have are favorite parings, right? So, anyway. I noticed that there hasn't been very many stories and such for this paring, so I decided to do something about it._

_Of course, I don't think I could really write a actual story for this paring. In fear of making it OOC, so I decided too just try a different style of writing._

_And I mean where you take twenty words and than write one sentence or so about it. This originally was going to be called Fifty Shades for obvious reasons, but I couldn't come up with anything more. So please enjoy, flaming and Grammar Nazi's are welcome._

* * *

_**Paring- Inez x Delete **__(If I did not make that clear)_

_**Warning- Fluff?**_

_**Disclaim- I do not, and never will own Cyberchase. No matter how much I wish it will not happen. (Delete would join the Cybersquad if I did.)**_

_**Twenty Shades**_

* * *

_**Nicknames **_

He tried too come up with other nicknames for her, in return she called him moron.

_**Secret **_

Of course, they could never tell anyone. What would her friends think of her? Plus, it wouldn't go well on Delete's reputation either.

_**Age **_

She honestly didn't know how old the robot was, or how long ago he was built. But she didn't care if he was too old for her, because love has no bounds.

_**Sides **_

They could never be as close as most other pairs, they both were on different sides. Him on Hackers side, and she on Motherboards side, but that didn't make them care any less for eachother.

_**Evil **_

He wasn't so evil, or at least that is what she thought. Yet, he could never be compared to the evil Hacker or Ledge was.

_**Intelligence **_

He was obviously not very bright, especially compared to her. But she still cared for him anyway.

_**Bunnies **_

She didn't quite understand him and his infinity with bunnies or the name George, but she found it adorable either way.

_**Start **_

They both didn't know how this all started, it just happened. Like a connection between the two or maybe that feeling was always there, but it really didn't matter anymore.

_**Jealousy **_

She knew he was jealous of Matt, and only slightly jealous of Slider. Both being, in ways. More attractive than him, both called her Nezzie and that she use to have small crushes on both of them. But they would never replace him, she knew that.

_**Young **_

She was still young, only being nine. But she knew it would last, or so she hoped.

_**Forever **_

She knew that her adventures in Cyberspace wouldn't last forever, she would grow up and have too move on eventually. But she would try and make it last between her and him, because that's one piece of her childhood she would never want to lose.

_**Unfair **_

She had found it unfair of how he was treated, but life was unfair and she couldn't do anything about it or even speak up against it without arousing suspicion from everyone else.

_**Flowers **_

When no one else was looking, he had given her a flower almost every time he saw her or every time her and the rest of the Cybersquad came and ruined Hackers plans. Though however simple the gift was, she would never get rid of the now bouquet of flowers she had received from him.

_**Loyalty **_

He was loyal to Hacker, she knew that, but he was loyal too her too. And she knew it had put him in a difficult position with his two loyalties, but he refused to give up either one no matter what she said.

_**Hug **_

She had hugged him once, before they were even this close. It was a trick of course, and she swore too never fall for it again. But now they hugged every chance they got, which wasn't much.

_**Offer **_

She had offered him to come join the Cybersquad, but he had refused since he didn't want too leave Buzz. It hurt to be denied, but she knew that she couldn't take him out of Delete's life and make them enemies.

_**Alone **_

It was rare for them too even be alone for a short moment, she would either be with Jackie or Matt or both, or he was with Buzz, it would make things difficult but they probably could pull through.

_**Kiss **_

They never really had kissed, it was either that both of them didn't want too step up and take the chance or it was because they weren't ready for that yet. Either way, they would wait.

_**Innocence **_

They were both innocent, neither doing anything very bad in their lives. He had stole and tricked, yes. But it didn't make him any less innocent than she was.

_**Childish **_

He was very childish, not that she minded. But it would make him annoying at times, and those times she ended up snapping at him, but too only apologize later.

* * *

_Okay these were short, but I hope you liked this. No matter how silly and stupid this was. Review and such, again, Grammar Nazi's and Flames welcome, positive reviews are welcome too, though. (Plus this is sort of how I veiw the paring, sorry if it is not too your liking.)_


End file.
